In My Arms Tonight
by ziRi.butterfly
Summary: REVISED! Remy was lying in the bed beside Rogue as he was assuring her with all the love and affection. It was their wedding night. And he tells her the difference of love from lust while in his arms tonight. One shot song fic


In My Arms Tonight

**In My Arms Tonight**

**Summary: Remy was lying in the bed beside Rogue as he was assuring her with all the love and affection. It was their wedding night. And he tells her the difference of love from lust while in his arms tonight. One shot song fic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own x-men and the song I'll be by Edwin mccain - don't sue….**

The fresh scent of the night sky engulfed the two figures that are laying beside each other in a king size bed, both panting and gasping for the air that they badly needed moments ago with the mind blowing activities they had done. It was indeed a magical night, the night they had waited for all this time. It was the most promising night of their whole lives; at least she thinks it was.

It was so long ago that she found control with her powers; this was part of the new chapter of her life; her new life as Mrs. Anna Marie LeBeau. She hated the name she never used it, but she had to, when she signed the papers for their marriage. She was happy with Remy, he gave her life meaning, he gave her a reason for living, and she didn't know what it was until she agreed to become his "amour" as he called it. When he became part of the X-men, fighting bad guys was not only an added duty but a lovely exercise, being a mutant never became so enjoyable before, and she never felt so happy before. This was her dream a fantasy turned reality. But then again she just had to ask.

"Rems, what did yah really saw in meh that made yah love meh."

"Everythin chere." He mentioned as he kissed her neck lovingly "Remy be starrin at de most belle femme in de world."

"Really now."

"Why ye doubtin chere?"

"Non sugah… juz curious."

"Remy never felt so lucky wit anyone before… Je't aime chere."

"…" Rogue starred at her husband with eagerness a love… "I love yah too Rems…"

Remy was looking at Rogue wondering why the sudden questions but then he just smiled, 'nothing can take chere away from me now' he mentally quoted, he kissed his wife's forehead then he whispered soothing French words to her ears as he watch her flinch as he held on her ticklish ears. It was at that moment that he turned her around so that she faces him.

"You wanna know wat Remy love de most bout you chere."

"Yeah."

"Well then Remy show you chere." He kissed her lovingly with outmost passion and love, they stayed that way for so long, its only in each other's embrace that they found what they needed, nothing outside that could even matter one bit, then he kissed her again more fiery this time, then she moaned, once, twice and again and again, savoring each other at that moment. Remy engaged with so much passion pushed something off the bed. 'What is it a cellphone? No the keys? Nope doesn't have that noise… oh the radio." He then realized that he pushed off the radio remote pushing a button as it touched the ground, then the soothing voice of Edwin McCain filled the small room, they were in.

_The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath_

As the music started Remy realized that it was the song that definitely talks about Rogue "Right timing" he muttered, Rogue opened her eyes looking at her husband as she craved more of his kisses.

Then Remy held on the few white strands framing Rogue's beautiful face.

"Remy thinks that you hav de most belle hair chere." He managed to say in between kisses. Rogue just moaned in reply. "They be unique in more ways than one, dey smell like lavender and it takes Remy's breathe away."

Rogue giggled in satisfaction. "Alright tell meh more." She muttered as she took Remy for another kiss, as her right hand traveled down his abs, framing his whole being.

_Emeralds from mountains  
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

"And dose eyes dat captured me from de very first day that we met."

"And?"

"Chere was de most secretive thin in de world, it was chere's eyes dat gave you away, it showed Remy how much you cared even tho you pushed de Cajun away."

"Mahbeh, coz ah want tah beh found."

"Maybe" then he started undressing her again.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows  
Of heartache that hang from above_

"You are different from ol the filles dis Cajun ever met, ah could never cared less how ah felt as long as were together, Remy feels important, Remy feels loved. And dis Cajun won't let anythin get in de way o dis love."

Then they made love all through the night moving simultaneously with each other, Rogue never felt so secure before, a thing that he never felt with anyone, all the hardships that she has been the 'no touching thing', apocalypse and all the betrayals it was all to heavy for her to deal with but she knew she'd make it through, now that Remy was around he'd never let that happen, no not now not ever, the mere thought of it all produced tears to form in her eyes, it was all over but the pain she felt was still there, no matter how hard she tried, it just wouldn't go away.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows  
Of heartache that hang from above_

Remy felt Rogue's emotions through his empathy, it was so strong and so clear, he immediately stopped what he was doing and went straight to comfort his amour, it was his main purpose to love and to cater for his one and only Rogue.

"Chere you okay."

"Yeah" Rogue said trembling, "Ah just remembered all that wit Mystique and Apocalypse and-"

"Shhh, Chere don't its okay, dey won't harm you now non? Remy won't let that happen, Remy be here chere nobody will betray you no more d'accord."

Rouge nodded as she let herself be cradled in the Cajun's arms, her Cajun's arms.

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

It was already midnight, Rogue awoke too tired to get up from her position… she can feel the cold breeze coming from the large windows leading to the balcony. Sitting up on the bed she then looked and smiled at her Cajun who was sleeping soundly beside her. She was almost lost in her thoughts but not before a hand slipped on her tiny waist. She was startled at first then she lied down again to kiss her sleeping husband's lips.

"Romantic even when yah sleep sugah. Or mahbeh thinkin of yer belle femmes again" Rogue laughed at what she said joking the sleeping playboy beside her

"Non chere, cause yer de only dream Remy has." Rogue flinched at the sound of his voice. "Ah thought you were sleepin' Rems."

"Well you think a lot chere."

"Why are you awake?"

"Simple cause dis Cajun want ta spend all of his lifetime's time on his Chere, we have a short span o' time living, and Remy wants it to be richly treasured, and Ah want the remains of mine ol filled with memories of you."

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival  
You're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead_

Remy's words found a way in Rogue's heart and so did a tear in her eyes, but Remy quickly wiped it away.

"No one has ever made meh feel so special, thanks Rems." "And ah… ah love yah very much."

"Je't aime aussi. Mon belle femme."

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"Today's a long night Remy."

"Oui"

"Ah was just thinkin' how you want to spend each moment with meh."

"Does Remy need tah demonstrate?"

"Oui"

_I've dropped out  
Burned up  
Fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in  
Turned on  
Remembered the things you said_

And at that night a promise was made.

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of you life_

As they made love though the remains of the night Rogue pushed back all the memories that haunted her, she thought of them greatly, then she fought the out of her life, it was not an easy task but Remy was there for her, Remy felt what she was doing too, she was fighting her demons and he helped her through it, tears were flowing from her, but this time Remy did not stopped it, every time he felt it flowing he just deepens his kisses, encouraging her to go on, fighting one's demons is a task you must do alone, but one that you must not face alone. The intensity they were going that night was so great as they battle hardships together, because when all of this is over, they would be facing an altogether new world, a world for new seeds, and new beginnings. And while it is waiting, it just watches the fight between the damsel, the knight and their armor of love all in one night.

**Whoo that was. I don't know cant explain… well you know what to do… read and review… this fanfiction is inspired by some of my fave. Romy authors… Calliann and Rogue181, hope you get the chance to read…**


End file.
